


Stuffed Bunnies and Whispered Honeys

by LykosNybo



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Mace Windu, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Omega Verse, The stuffed bunny was given to Obi-Wan because it reminded Anakin of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykosNybo/pseuds/LykosNybo
Summary: He thought he had everything prepared for a surprise heat but time is running short and his body is rushing the process from being inactive for too long. Luckily, Anakin is there for him. Very softcore porn ensues.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	Stuffed Bunnies and Whispered Honeys

**Author's Note:**

> Ani is v soft in this :)
> 
> Obi-Wan is actually pretty quiet for a majority of this bc he is so deep in heat 
> 
> No thoughts, head empty
> 
> Mace Windu is very confused but he doesnt play a major role, only meant for a bit of humor 
> 
> And If I were an english professor I would say that his confusion is symbolic to how stupid the council is tbh dont @ me

Anakin held the stuffed animal he had given his master when he was ten years old above his head, too far out of reach for Obi-Wan.

"Anakin! Please give him back!" 

"But, why? It's embarrassing that you have this." 

"Embarrassing? If I remember correctly, you're the one who gave it to me."

"Ugh, that's  _ why _ it's embarrassing."

"Quit being childish, Anakin, I'm not in the mood for games."

Something was definitely off about his master but the older man hadn't revealed exactly what yet. His scent was off… it was sweeter? In a way, he guessed, his master smelled more like the unique herbs that he would find as an ingredient in the teas he liked. Almost more of a floral scent, like peonies mixed with honeysuckle. That was definitely not how he smelled the other morning. He smelled like a medical room freshly cleaned, very sterile smelling, almost like he doused himself in a chemical pool every morning. It's ironic because the Obi-Wan he knows would never willingly go to the medical wing unless he was actually dying, and even then it would be begrudgingly. 

"What's gotten into you lately? You've been waking up on the wrong side of the bed here recently and now your scent is off. You're driving me crazy." 

"You're driving me mad, Anakin! Hand me the stuffed animal now!"

"No. Not until you explain what's going on."

Ever in the bad mood, Obi-Wan glares at him, "I do not have to explain anything to you, Anakin."

"Then I guess you don't want this back."

And ever in the mood for fun and games, Anakin keeps his hands held high with the stuffy gripped tightly so that his master wouldn't try to use the force on it. His master huffs indignantly, tapping his right foot against the floor in annoyance. 

"Anakin."

He rolls his eyes, "Obi-Wan."

He watches for a moment as the fire leaves his master's eyes and is replaced by a sad expression. 'Serves him right.' 

Wait- sad??? Why is Obi-Wan sad? He was only messing around, surely he knows that. 

His own eyes droop in an apologetic manner and he lowers his arms and extends the bunny plushie outward in a peace offering, "I didn't mean to make you sad, master."

Obi-Wan snatches it quickly and turns before Anakin could have the chance to even think about double crossing him. Maybe that was too harsh. Cursing himself mentally, Obi-Wan turns around to see Anakin with a still worried look on his face, "...thank you." 

Anakin gives him a small smile in return, "Will you tell me what's bothering you now? If you're sick you know I'll take care of you, I won't make you go to the medical wing if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not...sick. I'm fine, really."

"But, Obi-Wan, your scent has changed. Like completely."

Dread flows through him, as much as he wants to let go he simply can't even fathom the idea of ever leaving Anakin to another Jedi Master. Anakin was  _ his _ **.** But how was he to explain that, after years of living as a false beta, he had become active as an omega again. He was quite sure that it wouldn't have been a problem considering he was obsolete. Or rather, the medic and he had come to that conclusion rather confidently seeing as how he experiences things daily that a majority of omegas wouldn't see in their lifetimes. But, alas, he was in preamble. The odd nesting period where he gathered soft items that smelled like an alpha he trusted. And of course the stuffed animal was soft and smells heavily of Anakin from the nights it spent between them, both of their hands laid upon it during nights Anakin escaped his own room to sleep in Obi-Wan's bed. 

"I'm going through andropause."

"Master! Come on, you're not even that old yet."

Darn, he had really hoped that one would work. It would explain his lack of motivation to do missions recently. He almost chewed Mace's head off the other day when he requested he and Anakin go to a planet on the outer rim to settle a dispute between a foreign lord and another Hutt. 

"Okay, okay… I… I am sick! There's no need to take care of me, though, it's just allergies."

"Oh… I didn't know you were allergic to anything."

"Oh yeah, lots of things. I'm allergic to loth cats and we saw a lot of those four days ago."

"Do you have a fever?"

"That's not how allergies work," he rubs the stuffed animal's fur in between his fingers absentmindedly, "besides if I had a fever, I would tell you."

"But, master, you've gotten sick before and your scent didn't change then."

Obi-Wan thinks about it for a second. It would probably do him some good to ask Master Che what he could do about his impending situation. 

"If I go to the medics, will you promise to quit fretting over my well being?"

Anakin smiles and teases, "But you love it when I worry about you."

If only he knew how much he really did. 

\--

The next morning was a bit rougher on his instinctual habits. He got up and was overcome by the urge to  _ build, build, build.  _ Ugh, his stupid body and his stupid instincts. He supposed now was as good a time as any to go see Master Che. He slowly rises out of his bed and stretches his arms once his feet hit the floor. He rubs at his eyes tiredly. Despite feeling the renewed determination to build a nest, his body is physically exhausted. It's a good thing that after he builds the nest he'll get to rest properly for two whole days in it before he hits his heat full bloom. 

He heads towards the fresher and swings the glass door open to turn on the hot water while he disrobes. Sticking his hand in and finding the temperature satisfactory, he climbs the rest of the way in and begins scrubbing off the night's sweat and lathers his hair in eucalyptus shampoo to dampen his onslaught of omega pheromones being released. He rinses off and grabs the towel hanging from the door. He steps out and looks at his reflection in the mirror. A nice trim wouldn't hurt. He pulls out the razor from the drawer and carefully shaves around his ears, getting rid of too long hairs before pulling out scissors and trimming his beard too. Satisfied with his appearance, he wraps his hair up in the twisted towel and throws on a clean, beige robe. 

Once he has his boots pulled on, he walks out of his room to find something to eat in the kitchenette. A soft laughter startles him as he looks over to find Anakin sitting at the counter looking at him. He gives him a quizzical look, "What's funny?"

"Maybe you really are going through andropause. Did you mean to come out here with a towel on your head?"

Reaching up, Obi-Wan's hand brushes over a foreign material and realizes he did indeed forget the towel atop his head. "Thanks for pointing it out. It would've been rather embarrassing to walk across the temple with it on my head still."

"So you are going to the medic?"

"I promised you I would."

"You're not usually one to make promises that involve keeping yourself healthy and then actually keeping them."

"Yeah, well," he flips his hand in the air light heartedly, "I know how happy it makes you when I actually care about myself."

If only he knew how much he really did. 

\--

After visiting Master Che, a few things were made clear. One, he had forgotten to get a new pheromone shot. The last one expired after 5 years. It's been five and a half. He's lucky it's effects hadn't worn off immediately or he would've been in heat on the battlefield three months ago. Two, the smell of eucalyptus did not dampen his faint omega scent as a few of his friends had given him odd looks and Quinlan had actually approached him and complimented him. That was certainly odd. Three, he was near the end of preamble so his nice rest for two days would not be coming. And lastly, his heat was due for sometime around nightfall to the rising sun in the morning.  _ The asscrack of dawn _ . He had very little time to prepare.  _ Kark! The nest wasn't built.  _

Obi-Wan began sprinting rather abruptly, alerting others nearby. Their heads snapped to him and while he was embarrassed by his own actions,  _ he really didn't have the time  _ to stop and apologize. He stopped at a supply closet full of blankets and pillows to put into freshly knighted jedis' rooms. He touched every piece of material in there. ' _ Soft, soft, a little rough, no, no, absolutely not,'  _ he tossed a coarsely woven blanket aside, ' _ soft, soft, ew gross, is that wool?' _

With a handful of blankets, he realizes that he can't physically carry everything he needs. He looks around and finds only a few knights around, nobody  _ truly  _ worth worrying over. What are they going to do? Tell the council on him? He wasn't afraid of labeling their queries as hearsay, but if another master had seen him do this he would've been ashamed. He called on the force to aid him in carrying the leftover pillows a few extra blankets to be sure. He quickly found his way back to his and Anakin's shared quarters, heading right for his own room. Once inside he expelled the force, thanking it mentally for doing something so trivial, and began building his nest on his bed directly in the middle where, after years of use, the mattress had sunken in slightly and provided the most stability in case of moving bodies. It was piles of blankets surrounded by a pillow barricade, enclosing his blankets to surround him in warmth - but most importantly,  _ softness _ . His alpha would be most pleased. He would be very proud of the omega for his ability to build a nest for him and their pup, to provide a symbol of stability, warmth, and close ties. He began purring at the thought until realization hit him as hard as a speeder flying through coruscant during mid afternoon.  _ He doesn't have an alpha _ .  _ What was he going to do???  _ Before he could think of a solution, a thin sheen of slick started running down the back of his thighs. His eyes widened. It certainly wasn't nightfall.  _ He hasn't even told Anakin about his situation! Anakin couldn't come to their quarters while he was in heat! _

He got out of his nest - it took a lot of convincing himself to climb out of it - and commed Mace. Right before Mace answered, literally a millisecond, an ache hit him so violently that he toppled over onto the floor. He lay there clutching at his stomach while a miniature blue Mace looked around, evidently confused as to why Obi-Wan had commed him and not shown his face. 

"Obi-Wan?"

He couldn't respond. He didn't know what to say for one, but also he was in so much pain that even talking would cause pressure that he certainly didn't want right now. Mace ended the comm, and Obi-Wan released a bated breath. The best solution he could come up with was to lock his bedroom door and hope Anakin was smart enough to stay away. He climbed back into his nest afterwards and discarded his clothing. ' _ Wait, forgot something.'  _ He reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the bunny plushie and lies back between two pillows towards his right side and cradles it.

\--

"Master, I'm back from studies! It was about meditation again, so I didn't really pay attention…" He trails off after receiving no form of the usual buoyant greeting from his master. 

"Uhhh, master?" He closes the door behind him and walks further into the room, noting that nothing was on - no tea, no food, no holovids, nothing. That was certainly unnerving. Maybe he was meditating? He crept through the hallway silently, careful not to make any sudden movements or noises. A whimper of pain brought him out of his over the top wakefulness and he rushed towards the sound, following it to Obi-Wan's bedroom. He shakes the door handle and hears a whine in response. Something was definitely wrong with Obi-Wan. Anakin raised his mechno-hand and was about to slam it into the lock to break it until he remembered the sensors he built into them so he could slightly feel things with the arm. He rips off the glove and disconnects a wire and carries out the plan, breaking the lock on impact. 

He rushes into the room and scans it before finding, no,  _ smelling _ , Obi-Wan. 'Oh wow,' Anakin thought 'when did Obi-Wan start smelling this  _ delectable _ ?'

\--

Anakin broke the lock on the door and burst into his room. While he had a little bit of sobriety left, Obi-Wan was mentally displeased with his lock being broken and at the invasion of privacy, after all, he was completely nude in the middle of his bed in desperate need of alpha companionship. On the other hand, his body was physically pleased with the alpha's display, albeit unintentional, the show of strength turned him on immensely. A heavier stream of slick was being released from his hole and he crosses his legs, suddenly embarrassed by his own nudity. Suddenly more  _ aware  _ of it, rather. 

"Oh, Obi-Wan," Anakin relaxes his stance and takes a step closer to him, "why didn't you tell me?"

_ Alpha, alpha, he's right there! Has he been there the whole time? No, he just saw the alpha barge in.  _ He was slipping into a heat induced stupor, his thoughts becoming jumbled. One thing he knew without a doubt, though,  _ his alpha was finally here.  _

A low rumbling sounded from a bit away and Obi-Wan responded to the alpha's proud purring with his own enthusiastic purr. 

"You made a wonderful nest."

Obi-Wan's purr only seemed to grow in volume as the alpha complimented him. He was beaming at his attention, delighted in his presence. He sat up, putting the stuffed animal down in between the pillows. Anakin watched with amusement. 

"The bunny?' His eyes are narrow, focused on the stuffed animal before darting them back to Obi-Wan's face. "Why do you have the bunny?"

Obi-Wan hums before answering in a lilted voice, " _ Our pup _ ."

If he had been drinking something he would've spit it out just then, he was not ready for that answer - not prepared for  _ any _ of this at all. "Our pup?"

Obi-Wan whines in answer, grasping a hint of the false accusatory tone in the alpha's voice. "No?" He covers himself, itching from the alpha's staring eyes, uncomfortable in his own skin. "Who said that?"

Catching the omega's saddened scent replacing the heavy sweet scent of his heat, Anakin quickly reaches for Obi-Wan, hesitant to touch him at first but understanding that he needs this, he places his flesh hand on the older man's right shoulder. "I'm sorry for not understanding," he gently cups Obi-Wan's face with his mechno-hand, careful of the missing glove, "of course,  _ our _ pup."

He chose the right words as the omega's saddened scent was replaced with the mouthwatering scent of vanilla and a hint of citrus he smelled when he first arrived. The omega was glowing under his attention, shivering at his touch as his thumb gently traced circles on his jaw. He stopped the soothing touch as the omega closed his eyes. He gripped the omega's mandible between his thumb and index finger, forcing the omega to look at him. 

"Obi-Wan, do you want me?"

"Alpha, yes,  _ yes. _ "

'Bad word choice,' he thinks to himself as the omega drags him into the nest. "Wait, wait, wait, slow down. Obi-Wan. Kark, how do I even get your consent? You're already in heat." Something felt very familiar underneath him as the omega kept pulling him into the nest.  _ It was his blanket!  _ He looked around the nest,  _ his  _ pillows were there too and then of course the stuffed animal he had given Obi-Wan. He honestly didn't need verbal consent, it was written everywhere. Omegas use their mate's belongings to build nests so they are surrounded in their scent.  _ Obi-Wan had chosen him as his mate and trusted him to take care of him,  _ at least traditionally that's what all of this meant.  _ Anakin would definitely take care of the omega,  _ **_his_ ** _ omega.  _

The omega under him bared his neck in response to his possessive growling.  _ When did he start growling? _ Anakin dipped his head into the crook of the omega's neck and rubbed his scent on him, marking him as  _ his.  _ The omega was purring delightedly at the claim. Anakin was drowning in the intoxicating scent of the omega. He fell into a daze, senses overloaded by a citrusy tang and a vanilla undercurrent,  _ kark, he smelled amazing _ .  _ He wanted to taste him _ . Anakin stuck his tongue out and licked his throat, earning a soft moan from the omega and a wet spot to form on his robes where the omega was hiked upon him producing more slick from the attention. 

He began pressing soft kisses into the sensitive skin on the older man's throat, climbing upward with the wet open mouthed kisses until he got to his jaw. He stopped the attack on his skin and claimed his lips, viciously prodding inside with his tongue, teeth clashing briefly. The omega whimpered at the assault, arching his back into the alpha above him, hiking his left knee up to enclose around the alpha's right leg, his right knee in between the alpha's legs rubbing at his crotch. Anakin growled into the kiss, grinding down on the knee, desperate for friction as if he was the one in heat. 

He laughs haughtily, "You're a tease, Obi." 

"Wan."

Anakin continues laughing, 'Even in heat, he can't stand the nickname.'

Having enough of the teasing limb, Anakin sits up on his knees and grabs Obi-Wan's legs at the juncture under his knees and places them over his shoulders. He grinds against the omega's ass, eliciting a breathy moan. The pressure in his pants is becoming too tight as he dry humped the omega. He toned down the teasing as Obi-Wan begged,  _ actually begged _ , him to enter him. As much as he was enjoying the foreplay,  _ he would do anything for his omega _ . 

He pulled off his pants first to relieve himself of the pressure and then crossed both arms to grab the ends of his tunic to yank it off. Before he could remove his boxers, Obi-Wan had already sat up and reached out to yank them down, exposing his large member. The omega had drool coming out of his mouth as he stared at the cock, completely entranced by the sheer size and girth. The omega babbled over his words, struggling to form a sentence, "Alpha…." He pauses again, "Alpha, please...f-fuck me, please!" 

Anakin grabs him and twists him around, shoving him face first into the padded nest. Anakin grabs a fistful of his ass and spreads his cheeks apart, diving straight into his hole with his tongue, lapping up his slick and penetrating him with his tongue thrusting inside of him. Obi-Wan's face brightens with embarrassment and euphoria at Anakin's tongue inside of him, "nnnghh….mmmmm.. AH!" Anakin's fingers had found their way into his hole as well and he was fingering him while eating him out. He could feel how wet he was against Anakin's mouth and the thought of Anakin separating himself from him with his chin covered in slick, lips bruised and cheeks rosy turned him on immensely as he felt another wave of deep arousal hit him. 

Anakin pulled his face back, determined to make the knotting process entirely enjoyable for his omega. He couldn't accomplish that with his tongue, he'd need his longer fingers to scissor him open. He inserted his index and his middle finger and began widening them, separating them from each other to stretch the omega's pretty pink hole. He started ramming his fingers deep inside of him, the omega arched his spine delectably and he had to taste him. He leaned forward and licked a stripe along the curve of his spine, his breath tickling the skin as he hovered over Obi-Wan. Beneath him, the omega squirmed. 

"MMMFFFH" The omega's knees wobbled, and his elbows gave out - completely surrendering himself to the after pleasure shaking. His cum splattered on his own chest and his dick still impossibly hard, Obi-Wan whimpers under Anakin and grinds back against his cock, silently begging for it. Understanding what the omega wants, Anakin decides it's time to deliver. He flips the omega over onto his back so that he can see his face as he fucks him relentlessly. Also, maybe, he wasn't entirely done with the no longer 'fore'-play. 

He lines his cock at the omega's entrance, and ever a man of his word, shoves his cock inside roughly, earning a loud moan from the beautiful bottom. Obi-Wan wraps his legs around Anakin's hips and shifts his weight down to settle on the base of his cock, sinking and impaling himself on the alpha. He's gasping for air as he heedlessly moans and begs for more,  _ more, more.  _

Anakin sets a brutal pace, sliding out of him almost entirely before slamming right back in, hitting that amazing spot inside every single time. Obi-Wan's a wreck - sweat glistened skin, his chest, cheeks, and the tip of his ears a warm rosy pink, not to mention the obscene noises coming out of his mouth completely unfiltered. The entire jedi temple knew what was happening in their shared quarters and if Anakin was being honest, he felt a sense of pride about it. He lifted Obi-Wan up by his hips, trying to find an even better angle for his omega. He knew he found it when after a few more powerful thrusts sent him over the edge. The omega cumming on his chest again. This time the alpha leaned down to taste his spend, maintaining eye contact with the omega as he watched him. The omega mewled at the possessive behavior of his alpha, basking in the alpha's gratified noises as he tasted him. 

"Just as sweet as you smell." Anakin climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. Obi-Wan seemed fine with touching him for now, his heat a bit idled as he busied himself with admiring the muscular arms on either side of him with his hands as he responded eagerly to the kiss, with just as much passion, as he moaned into it. Anakin pulled back, causing Obi-Wan to whimper with need, before he planted a trail of soft kisses running down his neck to his chest where he hesitated. He wasn't sure how Obi-Wan would respond to this type of attention, but he definitely wanted to try. 

His teeth sunk onto a pink bud, biting lightly. Obi-Wan gasped at the feeling as his hands entangled themselves in Anakin's soft, golden brown locks. Anakin teases the top of his nipples, swirling his tongue around before sucking. The omega moans and begs under him, writhing in pleasure. Not wanting the other nipple to feel left out, Anakin grabs the left nipple with his flesh hand and rolls the bud between his fingers, feeling it harden under his attentive touch. He switches every now and then, moving his hands and mouth to both nipples before he feels the omega's little dick harden. He croons at the omega, pleased to know Obi-Wan is enjoying himself thoroughly. Anakin, himself, is very pleased. His body has already recognized this omega as his as his knot begins to form. As much fun as he's having torturing the poor omega's chest, he needs to get his knot inside to fully sate him. 

He kisses the side of Obi-Wan's forehead and rubs soothing circles along his cheek as he swiftly enters him again. The omega simply purrs as he bottoms out. He starts slow to build up a pleasurable glide, coating his length in the omega's slick along his walls. This will make it easier for his knot to go all the way in without tearing anything. He builds momentum as he slams back into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan cries out in pleasure, absolutely gassing him up. He sinks himself back onto the Alpha's thick cock as he pounds into his tight ass. 

"Fuck Obi-Wan, you feel so amazing around me, so tight and so wet. You're beautiful, perfect. Fuck, so perfect."

"Alpha, knot me, breed me! I'm yours, alpha! Claim me, please, please,  _ please, alpha." _

How could he say no to that? 

Anakin leans forward and tilts Obi-Wan's neck back to expose his scent glands and he bites down hard as his knot swells inside of Obi-Wan and catches on his rim. He laps apologetically at the bite as it starts bleeding. The omega is purring, sated and content in the big, strong alpha's arms. Obi-Wan nuzzles into his neck, and licks Anakin's own scent glands, silently asking if he can put his own claim mark on the alpha - something alphas rarely allow to further their dominant prowess. Anakin crooned at the omega and watched as he relaxed back into his arms, "I'm yours, Obi-Wan." He kisses him on the mouth sweetly before tilting his neck back to allow the omega to bite him. Obi-Wan's bite is much gentler, he supposes, than his own. Obi-Wan smiles at him, his pretty blue eyes shining brightly with elation. His knot hadn't gone down much so they were stuck like this for a little while longer. But that was okay as long as Anakin could hold and love Obi-Wan without holding any affection back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if a lot of words were repeated. I'm not a regular smut writer so my vocabulary is limited within the confines of hornery lmao. Hope you enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
